Sorry Daddy
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: sejak kecil Kyuhyun dikirim oleh ayahnya bernama Kangin pada kakek juga pamannnya agar mereka merawat Kyuhyun dengan baik Kangin memiliki alasan kenapa ia berubah sikapnya menjadi lebih dingin pada Kyuhyun, bahkan ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya di rumah. Siwon adalah kakak Kyuhyun dan ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.


"Sorry Daddy" 3shoot / 1

FF ini adalah salah 1 dari kisah nyata yang terjadi di Korea, saat aku menonton sebuah acara Hello Counselor di KBS World. Salah 1 kisah yang sangat sedih dan membuat semua orang menangis diacara itu. Aku harap kalian suka ya.

Genre: Family, Brother, Friendship  
>Cast.<br>Cho Kyuhyun  
>Choi Siwon<br>Kangin  
>Kim Taehee<br>Leeteuk  
>Lee Sungmin<p>

2014

Seorang namja berumur 17 tahun, ia adalah seorang siswa bengal di Sekolahnya. Meski bengal tapi ia jenius karena di Sekolah nilainya yang paling tinggi, walau dibagian etika ia selalu mendapat nilai D.  
>Siswa itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia memiliki keluarga yang utuh, hanya saja sejak ia berumur 5 tahun, ia sudah tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya. Karena sang ayah menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada kakeknya untuk diasuh. Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi remaja karena asuhan kakek dan pamannya.<br>Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir apa yang menyebabkan ayahnya berubah. Karena seingat Kyuhyun, dulu ayahnya sangat peduli dan menyayanginya. Hingga suatu hari, ayahnya tiba-tiba tidak pernah lagi ingin bicara padanya, bahkan menegurnya saja tidak. Kyuhyun selalu sedih karena perubahan sikap sang ayah padanya.  
>Hanya Kyuhyun yang tinggal bersama kakek dan pamannya, sedangkan sang kakak laki-lakinya tetap tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Meski sang ayah terlihat tidak menyayanginya, tapi kakak dan ibunya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Setiap akhir pekan sang kakak selalu mengunjungi Kyuhyun, untuk mengetahui kabarnya.<br>Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Kakek, paman, ibu juga kakaknya berkumpul untuk merayakannya. Meski semua berkumpul, Kyuhyun masih merasa kesepian, karena sang ayah tidak pernah hadir untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.  
>"Tidak terasa, akhirnya dongsaeng hyeong sekarang sudah 17 tahun" ucap sang kakak bernama Siwon yang mengacak-acak rambutnya.<br>"Aish! hyeong!, rambutku berantakkan" sahutnya kesal sambil merapikan rambutnya.  
>"Saengil chukahamnida anak eomma sayang" ucap Taehee yang memeluknya erat.<br>"Cheongmal gumawo eomma"  
>"Ne, eomma sangat menyayangimu chagi"<br>"Aku juga eomma" sahut Kyuhyun. Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Siwon menyunggingkan senyum bahagia saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Taehee memeluknya.  
>"Kyu, ayo sekarang ditiup lilinnya" ucap Sungmin yang memegang kue Tart buatannya.<br>"Ne samchon" sahutnya, dan Taehee melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.  
>Sejenak Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan berdo'a. Kyuhyun selalu meminta do'a yang sama disetiap ulang tahunnya, yaitu agar ayahnya mau berubah.<br>Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun menoleh menatapnya, "Hyeong yakin, suatu hari sikap appa padamu akan berubah" ucapnya, karena Siwon tahu apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun disetiap do'anya.  
>"Kapan hyeong?, apakah hari ini?,besok?,lusa?,minggu ini?,bulan depan?,atau berapa tahun lagi aku harus menunggu appa berubah sikapnya padaku, hyeong?!" tanyanya kesal dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca karena menahan air matanya.<br>"Kyuhyun, eomma yakin, appa mu memiliki alasan kenapa ia berubah. Tapi eomma yakin, appa masih menyayangimu, chagi" ucap Taehee.  
>"Alasan?!, alasan apa?!, jika memang appa memiliki alasan untuk menitipkanku pada haraboji dan samchon untuk mengasuhku?, kenapa aku harus dibuang dari rumah?!, kenapa aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama kalian?!"<br>"Kyu…"  
>"Eomma tahu?!, sejujurnya aku sangat membenci hari ulang tahunku!, karena dihari yang seharusnya membuatku bahagia!, justru hari itu membuatku selalu menangis karena perubahan sikap appa yang tiba-tiba dan mengepaki semua pakaianku, lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja di sini, tanpa sepatah katapun!, aku benci hari ini eomma!, aku sangat membencinya!" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya hingga terdengar oleh Kangin yang menguping dari luar rumah Leeteuk.<br>Kangin sering datang secara diam-diam hanya untuk melihat apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk juga Sungmin. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.  
>Kangin terdiam sejenak saat mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun akan dirinya. Kangin berbalik, kemudian ia berjalan gontai dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang masih terngiang di telinganya.<br>Kangin membuka pintu pagar, lalu ia menyeberang jalan, dan masuk ke dalam Mobilnya. Kangin mengendarai Mobil, dan meninggalkan rumah ayahnya. Sepanjang jalan Kangin meneteskan air matanya, hatinya begitu sakit karena dirinya telah membuat hati Kyuhyun terluka sejak kecil hingga saat ini.  
>"Mianhe…mianhe Kyuhyun~ah, appa sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu, appa sangat menyayangimu, tapi appa tidak bisa melihatmu berada disekitar appa. Mianhe anakku…cheongmal mianhe" gumamnya.<p>

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dan ia mengelus punggungnya lembut, "Mianhe Kyu, kami tidak tahu, jika kau sangat membenci hari ulang tahunmu"  
>Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya sejenak, kemudian ia menyeka air matanya, meski hatinya masih sedih, tapi Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum dan melupakan kesedihannya.<br>"O iya, mana hadiah hyeong untukku?" tagihnya.  
>Siwon spontan terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Mwo?!, hahaha!, kau tenang saja, hyeong sudah membelikanmu I-Phone 6 Plus, kau senangkan?" tanyanya.<br>"Hyeong memang yang paling baik se-Dunia" pujinya.  
>"Apa kami semua tidak baik?" tanya Leeteuk pura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya.<br>Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Leeteuk dan memeluknya, "Haraboji adalah haraboji yang tidak ada duanya, aku sangat menyayangi haraboji, samchon, Siwon hyeong juga eomma" ucapnya.  
>"Kami juga sangat menyayangimu, Kyu" sahut mereka.<br>Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat menyayangi appa" batinnya.  
>Malam ini Kyuhyun melewati hari ulang tahunnya seperti biasa, dan Kyuhyun berusaha membuang kesedihannya jauh-jauh. Kyuhyun melakukan foto Selfie bersama mereka menggunakan I-Phone pemberian Siwon.<br>Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Siwon dan Taehee pamit padanya untuk pulang, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Leeteuk dan Sungmin.  
>Setelah mereka pulang, Kyuhyun berpura-pura mengantuk dan masuk ke kamar lebih dulu. Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun mengunci pintu, lalu ia memindahkan file dari galeri photo di ponselnya ke Laptop miliknya.<br>Kyuhyun mengedit foto-foto tersebut dengan menyelipkan salah satu foto Kangin yang masih dimilikinya saat ia masih kecil diantara dirinya dan Taehee.  
>Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat hasil editan fotonya, bahkan air matanya mengalir saat melihat Kangin berada diantara mereka.<br>"Saengil chukahamnida Kyuhyun!, appa sangat menyayangimu"  
>"Seharusnya appa mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku. Appa…aku sangat merindukanmu, kenapa appa tidak pernah datang untuk menjengukku?, kenapa appa berubah?,apa salahku padamu appa?, kenapa appa memperlakukanku seperti ini?" gumamnya pelan.<br>Kyuhyun menangis dalam kesendirian dan memandangi wajah Kangin pada foto yang telah dieditnya.

Kangin tiba lebih dulu di rumah, dan ia berpura-pura sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Taehee yang sudah pulang bersama Siwon, Taehee menemuinya di ruang kerja.  
>"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Kangin pada Taehee yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.<br>"Apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" tanyanya.  
>"Mm…masih banyak file yang harus aku koreksi untuk rapat besok" sahutnya lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada file-file yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.<br>"Hari ini anak kita berulang tahun" ucap Taehee yang berjalan menghampiri Kangin.  
>"Ne" sahutnya singkat.<br>"Apa kau tidak merindukan anak kita?"  
>"Dia sudah dewasa, jadi untuk apa aku merindukannya?, lagipula dia sudah bisa mandiri dan mengurus hidupnya."<br>"Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?, aku tahu, kau juga merindukan Kyuhyun"  
>"Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan perasaanku?!, memangnya aku tidak punya kerjaan lain?, dan harus memikirkannya?!"<br>"Sudah 12 tahun kau acuh padanya, bahkan hingga saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, apa yang menyebabkanmu berubah. Memangnya salah Kyuhyun padamu apa?!"  
>"Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya?!, pekerjaanku masih menumpuk, dan kau menambah bebanku saja!, sebaiknya kau istirahat, bukankah kau lelah?"<br>"Kau keterlaluan yeoboe!" kesal Taehee, lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang kerja.  
>"Mianhe" gumamnya pelan.<p>

Keesokkan harinya, Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ia bergegas berangkat ke Sekolah. Ia menuruni anak tangga dan menenteng ransel hitam miliknya.  
>"Aku lapar!" serunya sambil berlari menuju ruang makan.<br>"Aigooo, Kyu!, kau itu sudah 17 tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi!, kenapa harus berlari dan berteriak lapar!, kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?!" ucap Sungmin yang menata makanan di atas meja.  
>"Samchon tenang saja!, aku adalah Kyuhyun!, tidak akan mungkin jatuh jika hanya berlari seperti tadi. Samchon jangan berlebihan begitu padaku!" sahutnya sambil duduk.<br>"Samchon mu itu benar, Kyu. Kalau kau jatuh dan terluka bagaimana?" ucap Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
>"Haraboji sama saja seperti samchon!, lagipula jika aku terluka, apa appa akan peduli padaku?, tidakkan?"<br>"…" mereka terdiam dan menatapnya lirih.  
>"Jadi samchon dan haraboji tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku" sahutnya dan memakan sarapannya saat Sungmin memberikan nasi di mangkok dan sepotong daging padanya.<br>"Gumawo samchon" ucapnya  
>"Ne, habiskan makananmu, karena hari ini kau pulang malamkan?"<br>"Nde, hari ini di Sekolah ada pelajaran tambahan, jadi aku akan pulang malam. Samchon tidak perlu menjemputku, karena aku akan pulang dengan Jonghyun dan Changmin"  
>"Ne, tapi ingat jangan pulang larut malam" ucap Sungmin.<br>"Aish!, samchon jangan berlebihan seperti itu!, sudah kukatakan aku bisa jaga diri, samchon itu cerewet seperti yeoja saja!" ledeknya.  
>"Yaaak!, kau ini! samchon cemas karena sayang padamu!" sahut Sungmin kesal .<br>"Hahaha, baiklah…baiklah…hm, aku sudah kenyang, aku pergi dulu" ucapnya sambil meminum segelas susu ,lalu beranjak dan menenteng ranselnya.  
>"Ingat!, jangan pulang larut malam!" ucap Leeteuk mengingatkannya.<br>"Ok! haraboji!" sahutnya, kemudian Kyuhyun bergegas ke luar rumah, baru saja ia ingin pergi menuju Halte, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya.

Tbc

gumawo sudah mau baca dan komen ^^


End file.
